The It Girl
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /SasuSaku/ /AU/ It only takes a few parties to crash, a few sways of the hips, an extra tight tube top, a blackberry, and more than enough snide remarks to take your revenge, to own Konoha High School, and to get Sasuke Uchiha to fall in love with you.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N**: This story is dedicated to Archee-chan. I applied for this story and won. _Enjoy! _**R&R**

* * *

**Q: So, what makes you interested to continue your studies here?**

A: To tell the truth, I was a student here. So, that fact is a plus for this school, which is why I list Konoha as my first priority.

-questioner shows a blank face-

**Q: You are?**

A: Well, you might probably wouldn't know me, anyways. I was pretty much unknown back there. Wait, no, _invisible _is the right word. In fact, even if you were to look straight at me, somehow your eyes force you to see right through my body, hence you'd end up seeing whatever was behind me.

**Q: Ah, I see… Consider this a compliment, Ms. Haruno, but I personally have hard time trying to imagine you being invisible. You seem to be the type who stands out in the crowd.**

-questioner points out at Ms. Haruno's mini skirt and DnG boots-

A: Why, thank you, Sir.

-Ms. Haruno smiles, questioner gulps-

**Q: So**—**ehem**—**do you have any particular subject you believe you've mastered? Something you've been praised for?**

A: There are seven, actually. I've won trophies for Math and Chemistry. My marks for psychic has never gone lower than A. I also have a thing for Biology and French. I took dance classes for almost three years now, and quite a lot of my relatives say that I can paint very well.

Pause.

Hm... Come to think of it, eight!

-Ms. Haruno grins-

I've also become, _quite _the fighter, in my sparring classes.

**Q: That's quite impressive achievements.**

A: -Scoff- You think? I was, actually, kind of hoping for a better adjective. Something more on the lines of... _fantabulous_, probably?

-questioner gives a courtesy, awkward, chuckle-

**Q: Very confident, aren't you, Ms. Haruno? And may I know what makes you think that you're a Konoha material?**

A: That is a very simple question.

-Ms. Haruno tilts up her chin and smiles with bursting confidence-

A: I _am_ Sakura Haruno.

* * *

...

...

...

**The**

**It**

**Girl  
**

...

-&-

...

. **P**_r_**e**f_a_c**e**—

* * *

-

-

-

What do you think about that girl? Confident? Smart? Cocky?

A total bitch who thinks she's an angel and thus deserve a chaotic gangbang so that she falls back to the cruel reality?

Don't look so surprised. I've trained myself to read expressions. 1095 days is all it takes.

The thing is, Sakura Haruno doesn't care about the shits people throw to her anymore. I've passed the stage three years ago, and never have I intended to go back to that situation.

-

-

-

_The girl's hair was pink. Bright pink._

_It's not her fault that her freaky color made her feel incredibly insecure about what's in people's mind about her. It's certainly wasn't her fault if she finally gave in and dyed her hair a boring brown, just for the sake of being invisible. She had never liked attention, anyway. Most of the time, attention only draws gossip, and thus, enemies came along._

_No, thank you very much! She was satisfied with her dull, boring, monotonous life. The legions of A and praises from teacher were more than enough to embellish her life. Even though she'd never been invited to any party by anyone, she could stand it. Even though she tried her best to look beautiful but still considered ugly, she still could smile, because she was somewhat agree with 'them'._

**-Them. Pronoun (third person plural)  
**1. A flock of girls who look incredibly identical with their skinny legs, up-to-date clothes, and fashionable hair.  
2. A group of girls who derive some sort of satisfaction when they find something bad about someone and tells it in front of her face, just for the sake of being bitchy.

_And she perfectly understood if no guy ever asked her out. She's Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno wasn't made for dating. Her large body was simply not created to make her look attractive in a male's eyes, and her dull personality was her obstacle to get noticed by anyone. And besides, she associated with Ino Yamanaka, a fellow geek with really ugly braces and really thick eyeglasses._

_She didn't deserve the world that 'Them' had._

_But that's alright. She could enjoy her simple life._

_Really… not._

_Hence, it sooo wasn't her fault if she fell in love with Itachi Uchiha._

The_ Uchiha Itachi._

_He's handsome, that's for sure. A year older than she, he walked around the hall with his basketball-induced friends who had hobby to punch each other and cause injuries to their body as much as they could._

**Tch.** -snort- Masochists.

_But still he's pure in her eyes. With his sharp midnight black eyes that seemed to see straight through her heart whenever they passed ways; and the way he kind of nodded to her when he saw her in his Mathematic class. He didn't care if she wore ugly glasses or if she's size 16 and had a forehead almost as huge as her bum._

_No, he didn't care. Or at least, she liked to think so._

Ah, the foolishness!

_She forgot that they represented yin and yang. Itachi Uchiha was smart, handsome, rich, and athletic. That's all the requirements to be nominated as the most popular guy in high school. And he had a mouth that could say sweet things and really nasty things when it's necessary, and that particular ability of his, as dubbed by his sycophants, were what made him so charismatic._

_That was the very first time Sakura ever nodded in agreement to any statement made by the groupies._

_For almost seven months, her eyes kept following him unnoticed. She's invisible, anyway, so it's easier to watch over him without being caught. Her bestfriend Ino Yamanaka also supported her, even though Sakura knew deep inside the blonde thought that she wouldn't get him. Not in million years._

_She wasn't convinced, though. _

O, curse thee stubbornness!

-

_It was the holiday of love, that which is called... Valentine's Day._

_And at the fourteenth of that dreaded month, February, she finally mustered the courage that barely lingered within her body. For once, she tried to ignore her glaring flaws and tried to make the first move. Girls like Kin and Karin and Tayuya did that all the time and they always got a boy to strut with everyday._

_And so, in that fateful night, she sat down in front of her desk and instead of studying for her Chemistry quiz, she wrote a letter._

_Forgive her for being so melodramatic as well as idiotic. She wrote the forbidden '**I love you, forever**' to Itachi Uchiha._

_And it's part of her obstinacy as well as foolhardy side of brain that made her give that letter to him, in front of his friends._

Oh, the horror.

_Sea of humiliation erupted in an instant. One of Itachi's friends snatched the letter from him and read it in exaggerated fashion, triggering laughs to echo all over the cafeteria. Her as the butt of the joke, completely oblivious why there's someone who could act this bastardly._

_That time, she hadn't realized that high school is the hardest task for any teenager to accomplish._

_The humiliation didn't stop there. After he (she noted that his name was Zaku) finished reading it, he and another of his friend had to make an impromptu parody about her and her antiques. The bad ones. The embarrassing ones._

_Turned out that all this time, 'Them' had been talking shits about her. 'Them' talked about her tendencies to squirm whenever anyone talked to her. 'Them' talked about her geekiness that was 'too far beyond the tolerable limitation'. 'Them' even talked about her tampons and her folds of fat._

_'Them' was excruciatingly mean._

_She remembered the feel of her blazing eyes, ready to snap at anybody who dared to even breathe. She remembered about how hurt she was to see Itachi Uchiha laughed along with his friends, without even sparing her his mercy. She especially remembered about how Kin and Tayuya and Karin tried their best to scrape as many wounds as they could in her heart._

_Bunch of whores._

_There was no Ino there, standing up for her, but that's expected. Outcasts like them, no matter how many of them, wouldn't win against these Plastics. They're too kindhearted to say anything mean; too moronic to fidget when they're being made fun of. Too cowardice to fight back._

_She remembered running off from school and spent the rest of the day crying. Itachi's laughing face flashed in her mind, not wanting to go away no matter how much she screamed 'scram'. The girls' mocking faces never went away, too. And she cried harder and harder as the clock ticked._

_The rest.. is history._

-

-

-

I'm not going to go back to that state. Never.

I'm a new girl now. A strong one. Three years of transformation in that certain public school makes me realizes that a dab of mascara will enhance your look. That an attitude is essential to earn respect. That a perfect body shape is what a guy would favor over brain.

And although it makes me twitch for a while, finally, I can see the logic how the universal rule applies to the Girl World: The strong will win. The weak ones, they're all as good as dead. There's no in between. You're either strong or weak.

Black and white.

No gray splotches.

I refuse to be stomped on again. Not when I have the power to stomp.

Sakura Haruno has been hurt. She has been humiliated in the worst way it could have been done, and she has lost everything. But now she's back. She's different, and she will topple down the social hierarchy that has pained her so. And she will not stop before she can make Itachi Uchiha breaks down and cry.

But to do that successfully, I need to take a very long, rocky road.

Nah. No matter. I'm sure I can do that. It's only high school, anyway.

**Chyeah.** -shrugs- _Only _high school.

Now, I just need to get my beauty sleep and hope that tonight, the Dream Fairy will do me a favor and give me a good dream. It's been a long time since I have woken up smiling.

-

-

-

**PRIVATE property of Sakura Haruno!!**

**DO NOT BY ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OPEN THIS WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!!**

**First entry- 31 August 2007**

**Goal: **Topple down the Konoha hierarchy.

**First step: **Search for the so-called quiet brother of Itachi Uchiha.

**Quote of the day: **"Revenge is a dish best served cold."

OhmiGod. I can't wait for tomorrow(:...

p.s: I wonder what's Ino doing now?

p.p.s: Bet his brother is as much an ass as he is.

p.p.p.s: OhmiGod! I need to sleep early to get a good skin tomorrow!! Note for self, use that new SKII powder for tomorrow. Gotta look flawless for the first showdown.

-

-

-

* * *

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**A/N**: Yay?

**Reviews make me write. (:  
**

EWHH its Kenna

(_Previously known as: XUchihaSakuraX_)


	2. She's a Bombshell Folks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto**.**

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**-**

**PRIVATE property of Sakura Haruno!! **

**DO NOT BY ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OPEN THIS WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!! **

**Second entry – 1 September 2007  
room **

**Note: **find out where and _who _Ino has become

**Additional Note: **oh, and don't forget about The Brother. He's going to play a key point here.

Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease help me, God!!

I'm going to go back to that (hellish) school in about, uh, forty five minutes.

Oh, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don't intercept even a bit and just let things flow the way I planned. Then I'll go to church twice this week and confess to the pastor.

Deal??

I know you're my Father!!

-

-

Morning has never been nice to me.

Stiff neck, sore legs and worse, lots of hair-splits always ensue whenever sun rises. This makes me get up extra earlier than other people to fix these glaring flaws so that I can go out from the house without having a severe case of humancontactophobia.

Today, my legs are acting up. I've waxed them a few weeks ago but today somehow they grow hair again. Pinkish hair. I need to spend the first thirty minutes of this new day torturing myself and cursing my arch nemesis: morning.

Aside from that, though, nothing really disastrous happens. I eat lunch (a small carton of low fat yogurt and a glass of green tea. Not the best combination, all right, but it's good to fill your stomach for a few hours without setting in too many calories) and start wearing my new uniform. I suppose this is the part where Moms would play an important role: help their daughters wearing their clothes, stand by them in front of the mirror, and tell them that they look beautiful.

Unfortunately, my mom is too preoccupied with her new boyfriend (or girlfriend, who knows?) to do that. Right now, she's probably in Europe and enjoying a steamy anal sex with a young baseballer.

So, I got to do it myself.

I stand in front of the mirror. Once when I was in public school, uniforms aren't required and I can wear anything I want. Most of the students, exception for a minority group who thinks they're high and mighty, don't give much damns to fashion. So even though I show up with last season tee-shirt and ugly sweatpants, none would really notice.

Konoha school, however, is different.

Labeling themselves 'the tightest, bestest, and most graceful Private School in Fire country', Konoha has become the resort for rich people to throw their children in. Alas, my mother comes from a quite wealthy family and we're overloaded with money and in need of pride. In that pathetic condition, she decided to enroll me to that school, because rumors said that anyone who graduates from Konoha will become a highly accomplished man… or woman.

Anyway, I personally think the idea of creating an identical uniforms for all students is pure genius. Like I said, most of Konoha's students come from wealthy family, which means they have access to millions of dollars and they care a lot about how they look in front of the others. Had they're allowed to wear any kind of clothes; Konoha will turn to be a place to showcase their stocks of money and compete with each others sense of fashion.

I'd love to see that happen, nonetheless.

There's a loophole in the manager's plan, though. Even if we're required to wear uniform, there are still many parts that can be modified. I myself shortened the skirt into mid-tight length, the acceptable length to be considered cool and not slutty. I also put out two of the first button of my shirt. Since displaying cleavage is prohibited, I slid a corsage in the place between the first and second button.

I feel a little bit insecure about my outfit. It's a little too tight and a little too short. But I quickly shrug it off. The memory from three years ago is still vivid. Those older girls considered 'pretty' also dressed the same way as I am. They just wore accessories last three season ago. I need to have the courage looking like a quarter a slut, but it's going to be worth it.

Because if I want to own Konoha, the first thing to do is look so goddamn fine.

"You look beautiful, Sakura," I say to my reflection, which replies by a half-scowl half smile. My voice softens a bit to mimic the tone that a mother would have used.

Giving my reflection an once-over, I pivot and go down to the hall.

Mr. Cadbury must have been waiting for me.

-

* * *

**The It Girl**

-'An Instant Hit' is the Phrase She's Looking for

* * *

**- **

**- **

**- **

Their colorful gazes were dropped to her.

Trying her best not to rub her tight to each other, Sakura waited for the bell in front of the locker. She came only fifteen minutes before the bell, but already she became the center of attention.

But that's exactly why she stopped dying her hair.

Turned out (not surprisingly) that pinkish hair wasn't their everyday sight. Actually, her roots were reddish -like her mother- but due to lack of pigmentation, it became a very light red, almost pink. It's actually a normal color, but casual observer wouldn't really notice it.

Finally, after a while standing and observing, she got an idea about how the others viewed her. The girls were either disgusted or impressed by her bravery. That she had figured out. It's a natural rule that no new kids could stand out.

The boys, however, only showed one thing: desire.

It's so obvious she almost laughed. Whenever a guy, in gaggle or not, bypassed her, there's always a moment of pause as he looked at her (or her legs, for that matter), before then he showed color on his cheeks and walked away quickly. There were also some cases when a few of them tried to make eye-contact to her.

When that happened, she'd just cross her arms and all was clear: she's not interested. No nondescript fellas for her, she aimed for the best only.

Problem was: the best hadn't come yet.

She had just about to get frustrated when suddenly, the general air on the hall changed.

Her chest tightened as she saw Itachi sauntered to the hall, a girl dangling on his arm affectionately as the rest of the hangers on followed him like he's a king or something. There were the bubble-gum bimbos, too. Kin, Tayuya, and Karin's postures and hairstyles and accessories were different now, but she knew that it's 'Them'.

Sakura needed to clench her fists to prevent them from shaking visibly out of audacity. Hatred blossomed as their figure splayed in front of her, strutting around with such authorities like they're the King and Queens of this school.

Correction, Itachi as the King. Kin as the Queen, the other two as her treacherous little workers, waiting for the right time to stab her like crazy. And probably snatch Itachi while they're at it.

And what's that little yellow thing following them around?

Sakura poked her head a little to gain a better view. What she saw shocked her big time. _She'd_ changed so much in the course of three years. Probably as much as she was. Her blonde hair was now styled in the 'in-style', no more braids and outdated rubbers. _She_'d get rid of her sweatpants and changed it to miniskirt and high heels, and Sakura could see clearly how difficult for she to walk.

Ino Yamanaka had sunk from an outcast to a sycophant.

Looking at the blonde made her bit her lip. The four bags on her shoulders made it all clear that they treated her like dirt, and worse, she's letting them.

The gaggle was getting closer and she just had to wipe away that thought. She could deal with Ino later. Right now, it's the showtime she needed to worry about. She ruffled her hair carefully, trying to make a messy semblance. Lindsay Lohan always did it before she met the boys and it always worked well. Why didn't the same thing happen to her?

The magic happened when she locked eyes with Itachi.

It was a two millisecond of peril. Those two milliseconds might seemed fast and held no importance, but in this point, right now, it's going to settle her fate in this high school. Sakura had to suck in air and steeled her mental power to not look away from him and ruin everything.

She's not going to back away now.

In a flash, the event when he laughed at the jokes about her appeared to her mind. That memory made her heart felt the familiar ache, but that's more than enough to spur her into actual action.

"Hey sexy," she said.

The next two milliseconds were filled with complete silence.

More anxiousness seemed to attack her mercilessly. What had she done? She shouldn't be that straightforward!! That would be a total turn off for some guys. What if Itachi was the type who didn't like straightforward girls? Right, slim chance, considering who's dangling around him now –hint, hint-. But what if he secretly hated Kin with passion?? Why did she gotta be so impulsive, so stupid, so-so…

"Hey, pinky," Itachi said back to her as he stopped in front of her.

So-… brilliant.

"You Lothario!" a friendly catcall boomed, presumably from a guy.

"Hey, I was thinking bout hitting on that chick, man!" another one followed.

"Shit, you greedy bastard, Itachi!"

The guys were starting to get really loud, and that indicated her instant fame among the male crowd. That didn't necessarily made her happy, as romance was the last thing she had in mind, but that's a pretty good ego-booster.

The three bubblegum bimbos were all looking at her the way childish five year old would glare at the adult who took his lollipop. The only difference was that the subject of their wrath was attention, not lollipop. It wasn't long before their glaring turned to a careful observation. It's common courtesy to have a little-staring contest between girls in their first meeting. They'd need a nick of time to decide who's prettier, them or the other one.

The prettier one would have the guts to talk first.

Sakura didn't really like comparing herself to other girls so even though the result was still blurry, she talked first. "Good-looking friend you got there," her chin was pointed to Itachi, who still hadn't take his eyes off her.

(**Itachi. Noun  
1. **Looks soooo handsome. He's clad in the usual Konoha uniform for boys but still he stands out. He wears his black hair a little bit too long, but that suits his long face. Perfectly toned muscles, most likely has sixpack. Stands in 6'2 foot and has two dimples as his trademark.  
**2.** Beelzebub takes form in this man. Beware.)

It took Kin three seconds before she answered. "I'm Kin Hariyama," she announced, and then she progressed on rubbing her extraordinary breasts on Itachi's arms. "I'm his girlfriend."

"So you two are an item?" Sakura echoed, trying to sound surprised. "Forgive my tone of surprise, by the way."

While Kin's gaping, Itachi chortled softly. But he quickly killed it off before his girlfriend realized that. "You're quite blunt. And you got pink hair, too."

"Yep. Those two are my main assets."

An appreciative nod from the Uchiha. "I can see why."

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend, you freak," Kin wasn't happy to see that Itachi's attention was directed to her. "He's mine."

(**Kin Hariyama. Noun.  
**1. A very possessive bimbo whose breasts are –surprisingly- in the same merit with her brain. She specializes at manipulating the others, although not many can see this. She enjoys strutting along with a hot boy (or whoever as long as he's rich, handsome, and popular) just to make the other girls jealous. Maybe it doesn't take long before her two workers take her throne -and her man-.  
2. A very pretty girl, indeed. But a certain pink haired girl (that's me!) wouldn't admit it. Most likely, she's not a virgin anymore. Bet she'd had sex with at least ten guys.  
3. Your typical selfish, good for nothing, slut faced whore who has backstabbed more than seven girls to reach the top of the pyramid. -Yeah, I can be profane when I want to-.)

"Come on, baby, I told you to stop treating me like I'm your property," Itachi's rolling his eyes, Sakura saw. "I'm not."

"I think that's an 'I want to take a break' sign," Sakura said innocently.

A long 'whoaaa' erupted from the little crowd. Kin started shouting swear words to make her shut up and that drew attention from the others. It should have fazed her, as she's the newcomer and now she's facing these kids who'd been well-known (or notoriously infamous) to the others. Her chance to win the crowd was ridiculously low.

But still it's not fun if there's no risk.

Kin sucked in air as apparently she had difficulty breathing properly. "You little—" she trailed off as she groped for the nastiest word she could find.

"Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you before," Karin asked, probably to distract Kin. Exploding in front of the crowd was a flaw against social grace. Finally, someone was being critical and asked her the basic questions.

"Sakura Haruno."

Kin, who had just recovered, changed glances to her little two companions (Ino was left out). Both of them shook their head slightly. Sakura hid a little smirk. Three years ago, her listed name was Sakura Tsukamoto, her mother's name. But when she re-enrolled, she decided to use her father's last name.

The little flicker in Ino's eyes signaled her recognition. But thank God she didn't say anything.

"New kid, huh?" there was some sort of haughtiness when Kin stated the pronouncement.

Sakura only smiled as sweetly as she could. It's hard, considering who you're smiling for.

Now that the four (three) of them had had confirmation, they all loomed in front of her, hands crossed and hips lopsided, the perfect pose to show authority.

Ino was the first to open her mouth. "Aren't you—"

"Shut up," Kin cut her off.

Sakura pretended to shiver. "Uugghh… you're very mean to your own friend."

"You, too, new kid. Shut up, please. The morning's friggin' chaotic enough without your presence," this time, it's Tayuya time who raised her voice.

Sakura somehow managed to maintain that half-smile on her face. All this time, she's overrating these girls, thinking that they're a hell lot smarter and wittier than this. Turned out that her expectation was too great. Nothing of their comebacks fazed her even a bit.

Geez. She really couldn't believe that three years ago she almost committed suicide because of these twits.

"Must be exasperating, huh?" she said to Itachi, who also hid a smile (not so well, tho) because of her presence. "You're stuck with these queans who consider cosmo a bible… _aaand _you're also passing up better chances."

"Hey, that's also mean," Itachi said, now his smile wasn't hidden anymore as amusement overwhelmed him.

"Observant is the right word," she amended.

"Alright, observantly mean."

Karin was looking around in confusion. Kin, who had twice of IQ points as the redhead, shrieked in frustration and Sakura had an eerie notion that she'd be half-deaf even before the sun fully rose.

"What does that freak mean?" the redhead asked Ino.

Before her ex-bestfriend could answer, a flash of a black haired guy suddenly appeared behind her and immediately, his lips hovered on her ear.

Sakura's supersonic hearing ability made it possible for her to overhear it.

"She's saying that she's better than you," he whispered, "she also said that you're a stupid slut, Slut."

Had Sakura wasn't under Kin and Tayuya's 'list to assassinate', she would have cracked up. Her condition only allowed her to spread a smile. The crowd's attention now was converted to the new figure, presumably a persona non Grata, because she thought she's hearing whispers.

"What's he doing here?"

"Oh, sheesh, there'll be a showdown between the brothers again…"

"Come on, you gotta admit that his comeback is rather cool…"

Eyes narrowed in curiosity, Sakura scrutinized the guy. His black eyes and the aura of enigma that surrounded him reminded her of Itachi, but when she finally could see his full body, she couldn't deny the uncanny resemblance of him and her ex-crush.

So this was him. The Brother.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ohh.. and she thought the morning couldn't be more eventful.

The Brother walked out from the crowd and went to the locker beside hers. He fiddled with the combination and the locker flung open. With fluid motion and air of ignorance, he took some books and stationaries, all when Itachi and his hangers on were watching him suspiciously.

She never saw anyone that.. that ignorant. Like even the apocalypse's happening, he wouldn't care because he hadn't finished jerking off. Alright, maybe the metaphor was too strong for him, but that's the general idea.

(**Sasuke Uchiha. Noun  
**1. An ignorant ass  
2. Quite handsome. He's a Uchiha, after all.  
(more to come))

When he kicked his locker shut, his elbow met with her naked arm. Sakura had trained herself to familiarize herself with boys, but somehow she felt the need to jump away when The Brother's skin had contact with hers.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly. His eyes flickered to the mass of crowd for a second before his undivided attention was bestowed to her again. "I'm always up for crazy games, but if I were you, I'd be running like hell right now."

And then he just left.

His little whispers, however, didn't just vanish like that. Sakura saw the logic of his saying when she spared the bubble gum bimbos a glance. They're all equally red and livid and in the verge of reaching combustion. Whoops. Seemed she didn't need to think to know that their subject of fury was her.

She shifted her Prada bag and ran after The Brother. "Hey, wait up! Be a gentleman and give me a quick tour," she said as she half-ran to him. Wedges shoes weren't designed to run. The Brother didn't stop but he did slow down for her. She's about to lose the eyeshot for the mass of whispering crowd when she turned around, just to see how her little interception had affected the Immortals of Konoha.

What she saw satisfied her big time.

The bubblegum bimbos's faces were still red, and there's Itachi's hand curled up around Kin's wrist, as if to prevent her from chasing Sakura. Heh. She might have crushed her possibilities to get along with the females population, and that this would make her road to success a hell lot rockier than it should be.

But then again, she liked to play things draconian way.

(and besides, Itachi's secret winking really gave her incentive)

-

-

**PRIVATE property of Sakura Haruno!! **

**DO NOT BY ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OPEN THIS WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!! **

**Third Entry – 1 September 2007  
first period **

**The Good Samaritan Duty I've done today  
**#1. Take down the crass trio a peg or two. Karin's especially upset, and that adds extra points  
#2. Flirt with the Target. (And the Target flirts back in front of his girlfriend!)  
#3. Finding the Brother

**Current goal-  
**TALK TO 'THE BROTHER' AT BETWEEN PERIODS!! (he left me in the morning)

**Additional notes-  
**#, I take back my words, I AM happy you intervened that time.  
#2. Oh, Ino, what had happened to you?? Tell me that you're kidnapped by aliens (like in your dreams) and that yellow package I saw wasn't you… please!

* * *

**Chapter One Ended**

* * *

**A/N** - I know, I'm pretty fantabulous. I actually updated. :D OH! And, the faster I get help with an epic summary, the faster I might be able to update. Haha. ;D Bribery FTW.

**Reviews make me write :)**

EWHH its Kenna


End file.
